A Night to Remember, A Night to Forget
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Lex and Lois go out on a first date. Will they wish to remember, or wish to forget, when the night is over? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Night to Remember, A Night to Forget

Author: Cracklin' Rosie

Pairing: Lex/Lois

Rating: T

Summary: Lois and Lex go out on a first date, I have no idea how long it will be, but I'll keep going until I can go no more…or until people lose interest!

Timeframe: Season 4, immediately after Episode "Lucy" (meaning nothing else from season 4, or soon to be season 5, has happened yet)

**

* * *

**

A Night to Remember, A Night to Forget

The night was cool and dark. The only light in the dark was the half-moon that was slowly rising in the black sky, and the sweeping headlights of the lone car on the blacktop highway. The sleek, black limo glided effortlessly over the wet roadway. The patter of raindrops had created a mirrored surface on the deserted road.

Outside the car, the corn stalks were tall and green, close to harvest. It had been a good year for the farmers of Kansas. There had been plenty of rain and much sun. People were happy and content.

The limo slowed as it reached its destination. It turned into the gravel driveway, slowly creeping towards the yellow farmhouse where lights were glowing warmly through the bottom floor windows.

The limo pulled alongside a cherry red pickup and stopped, idling almost silently. There were shadows moving around inside the house. No one had heard the limo arrive. The driver stepped out of the limo, and opened an umbrella against the light drizzle. His black dress shoes crunched softly in the gravel of the drive as he moved to open the rear door of the limo. The large umbrella shielded the man leaving the limo, his own black shoes creating their own noises as he stood in the driveway.

The man was dressed in a dark blue suit. So dark blue it appeared almost black. His shirt and tie the same blue color. As he walked from the limo to the front porch of the farmhouse under the cover of the umbrella, he smoothed the fabric of his expensive suit and straightened his tie. Once under the cover of the porch, the driver stopped and waited, the umbrella still open, shielding himself from the light rain.

The man in the blue suit paused outside the front door. He was nervous, a new feeling for him. He took a deep breath then rang the doorbell. He smiled as he heard her name called through the door. A few moments later the door swung open and the smiling face of Mrs. Kent greeted him.

"Lex, come in," Martha Kent opened the front door wide and stepped aside so Lex Luthor could enter.

"Mrs. Kent, it's wonderful to see you," Lex, as he passed her in the doorway, greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

Martha Kent, caught slightly off guard, giggled softly and flushed at the gesture. Lex smiled at her pink cheeks. As Martha closed the door behind him, Lex glanced around the entryway of the Kent home. It was as neat, tidy, and comfortable as always.

"Lois should be right down," Martha smiled as she motioned for Lex to sit down on the living room sofa. Lex nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Where are Clark and Mr. Kent this evening?" Lex asked in what he hoped was a casual manner. After the argument he and Clark had over Lex taking Lois out, Lex couldn't help but wonder where he was.

"They went to Metropolis. A guy's night out," Martha didn't elaborate and Lex noticed her tone became superficially polite. He nodded noncommittally and dropped the subject.

"Ready," Lois' voice from behind startled both Lex and Martha, who sat with their backs to the staircase. Lex rose from the sofa and turned, taking in the astonishing sight of Lois Lane. It had taken much coercion and discussion before Lois finally agreed to let Lex take her out. She was incredibly stubborn, and Lex found her fascinating. He smiled as he noticed she was barefoot, holding her strappy stiletto heels in her hand. And as he took in the rest of her he felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Her thick, dark hair was pulled up into a simple French twist, and she wore a medium length silver dress with spaghetti straps, a deep v-neck and an open back.

"You look amazing, Lois," Lex spoke, truthfully feeling slightly flushed, and hot in the face.

Lois stopped herself from rolling her eyes in response. "Thanks," she said shortly. "I won't be late, Mrs. Kent," she added as Lex offered her his arm. Lois considered Lex's gesture for a moment, and then apparently decided it was okay to let him be a gentleman and took his arm.

"Have fun!" Martha called as she shut the door behind them. Out on the front porch Lex paused.

"Do you want to put your shoes on?" He asked. Lois looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm fine," she said as she walked confidently down the porch stairs where she waited under the umbrella for Lex. "Coming?" She grinned.

Lex looked at her, amused, and stuffing his hands into his pockets he descended the steps after her. The driver held the umbrella over the duo as they crossed the manicured lawn and came to the gate. The drizzle had progressed to light rain, and the driveway was beginning to puddle. But Lois didn't pause, so Lex and the driver could do nothing but follow. Lois walked straight through the forming puddles to the limo, where the driver held open the door for Lois, then Lex.

"I love the rain," Lois stated, as Lex sat in the car and the door was shut behind him. Lois kicked her feet up in front of her, examining them for dirt. Satisfied that they were just wet with water she dropped them back to the floor of the car, tossing her strappy sandals on the floor next to them.

"Where're we going?" Lois asked, turning sideways to look at Lex. The limo started to move, pulling slowly out of the Kent driveway.

Lex smiled at her, then half-shrugged. "I thought we'd go to Chicago for dinner."

Lois, who had been picking at her fingernails (she was trying so hard to let them grow) paused, her brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Chicago? You must be joking. You want to drive to Chicago to have dinner," Lois stared at Lex.

"Drive? No. We are taking the Luthorcorp helicopter. We should be to the Smallville Municipal Airport shortly," Lex replied calmly. He enjoyed Lois' brazenness immensely.

"Oh, right," Lois smiled. She turned her head and looked out the window, she couldn't see much but fields of corn passing her by. She sighed.

"What? Is it Lucy?" Lex touched Lois' bare shoulder, the feel of her warm, soft skin sending electric shocks through Lex. He resisted the urge to throw her back against the limo seat and kiss her. Instead he withdrew his hand, removing the temptation of touch.

"Lucy, my wayward sister…I still can't believe the trouble she got us all into. I have been avoiding the General for days. I don't know what to tell him. I know he'll blame me for not being more responsible," Lois said still looking out the window, unaware of the battle Lex was waging with himself.

"I would hope he'd understand you can't control your sister. You've done all you can, all you could've done. If your sister wasn't smart enough to learn from her amazing older sister, well then that's her loss," Lex spoke plainly.

Lois turned in the car seat, her knees lightly rubbing Lex's. Lex tried to keep his eyes on her face, but all he could feel was the soft touch as the movement of the car kept their knees in contact.

"That's very gracious of you to say, Lex. Especially after what Lucy did, stealing your car and all," Lois blushed, and Lex grew more enamored. That she felt so much, and that she took it so personally that Lex didn't blame her for her sister's actions just confirmed to Lex that Lois was one of the most amazing young women he'd ever had the pleasure to meet. And Lex had met a lot of women. Yes, she could be course, and obnoxious, and she did make some bad choices; but overall she was more together than a lot of women twice times her age. It must run in the family, as Chloe was very similar.

"What?" Lex looked at Lois, her face reflecting a confused half smile to go along with her question. Lex realized he had been grinning like a fool, thinking of her. He cleared his expression.

"It's nothing. Have you been to Chicago before?" Lex asked, trying to change to topic of conversation to something a little less emotional.

"I've been-," Lois started to answer when suddenly the car jolted to the right, sending Lois halfway across Lex's lap. Lex, grabbing her by the shoulders her to keep her from falling to the floor of the car, gently lifted her from his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Lois nodded. The limo, still swerving a bit, slowed considerably and rolled to a stop. Lex lowered the window between the rear of the limo and the driver.

"Jack, what happened?" Lex asked as the driver turned at the sound of the window. Outside the light rain was steadily increasing.

"I think we have a flat, Mr. Luthor," the driver responded, already preparing to get out and check, the raingear that was kept in the car out on the passenger seat. "I'll go check, sir."

Lex nodded and sat back next to Lois. He looked to her and smiled, "I hope this is all the hassle we have to deal with tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, I know there's not a large fanbase of Lex/Lois pairings out there...so any readership is appreciated! Let me know if you like what you read (or if you think I can improve on certain aspects-let me know that too!)

* * *

Jack, the limo driver, had the flat tire changed in 15 minutes, even though it was pouring rain.

Lois had questioned whether they ought to help, but Lex had shot her down. "It's why he makes six-figures to drive me around," he said.

Lois simply nodded and 15 minutes later they were back on the move.

The duo sat in silence and Lex suddenly found himself racking his brain for any topic of conversation. For what was maybe the second time in his life, Lex was speechless. And not one to sit through uncomfortable silences, Lex shifted in his seat. The leather underneath him offering a noise that most would consider in poor taste. Lex paused mid-shift, and horrified he hazarded a glance at Lois. She was staring right at him, an amused smirk on her face. Lex opened his mouth to explain when Lois spoke.

"Relax, Lex. I know it was the leather of the seat," she flashed him a grin. Lex, never confronted with a situation like this before, returned the smile apprehensively and relaxed in his seat where thankfully no more noises sounding like bodily functions were made.

Lex, still feeling completely unlike himself, glanced out the window. The sky was black. Not a star could be seen, and the rain was steadily increasing, now coming down in sheets.

_I'm not sure we'll be able to fly to Chicago in this weather_, Lex thought, looking to Lois. She was also staring out the window, and Lex could see that a strand of hair had fallen out, touching her neck. Lex's hand was out half the distance to her when he pulled it back. Lex tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He didn't think Lois would appreciate if Lex were to suddenly start stroking her hair. It was still to early in the evening. _What is she doing to me?_ Lex thought folding his hands on his lap so they wouldn't stray again.

"This weather isn't cooperating like I wish it would," Lex said absently-trying to fill the deafening silence that was still hanging over them.

Lois shrugged. "Hey, I'm not picky. We could go bowling and have greasy pizza and beer for all I care. I'm just glad to be out of the house. Sitting around that place when half the occupants are upset with me is a little uncomfortable."

"Is Clark upset with you, too?" He asked, preparing for the possible destruction of the so far somewhat pleasant evening.

Lois shrugged noncommittally.

"Yeah, but what else is new. Clark and I fight all the time. We're worse than siblings, I think. Whether it's hot water for showers, the last drink of milk, or dating Lex Luthor, it's all the same."

"And Mr. Kent just doesn't like me or trust me, so of course he'd protest," Lex added, watching Lois nod.

She looked over to him, with a half smile, "Sorry?" She offered.

"I'm used to people disliking me-it comes with being a Luthor. I deal with it daily," Lex, forcing a smile, said to Lois.

For some unexplained reason, the fact that Jonathan Kent didn't like Lex had always bothered him. Maybe it was his need for a principled man, a father figure with morals and standards. Lex wasn't sure why it was so important to him. He'd tried so hard, though trying to gain the elder Kent's acceptance had proved harder than Lex realized. So he'd given up. He'd saved Clark and Jonathan from death on several occasions, but there was still no room for forgiveness in carrying the Luthor surname.

"Mrs. Kent just told me to have fun," Lois added, disrupting Lex's thoughts.

"Mrs. Kent has always been good to me. I see her as a mother-figure," Lex added.

"Me too. Even though I told her I was just going out with you to get you off my back, she still insisted I have a good time."

Lex felt his breath catch like he'd been punched in the gut. He couldn't breath and his chest felt compressed, like there was an elephant standing on him. Lex's heart, which had been beating warmly while in the presence of Lois, grew cold at her apparent lack of interest. Lex kept up appearances however, and only smiled (though somewhat weakly) at Lois, who apparently was unaware she'd said anything hurtful.

Lex recovered quickly, feeling more determined to show Lois a fabulous time and maybe make himself worthy in her eyes. Lex locked his jaw. _Time for a change of subject_, he thought.

Lois sat, hands in her lap, staring out the window once again.

"Lois, would you like a drink?" Lex moved himself nearer the minibar-silently cursing himself for not offering sooner.

"Sure," she moved closer to Lex, leaning across him to read the labels on the assorted bottles.

Lex closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He didn't need any liquor, she was intoxicating enough. His hand wanted desperately to trace down her neck and along her exposed back. Her exposed skin looked smooth and inviting.

She sat back up, startling Lex out of his fantasy, and pointed to a tall bottle of white wine. "I'll have some of that, thanks."

Moments later, she gladly accepted the wine glass. Lex then poured himself a drink as well.

The limo started to slow, and made a wide turn. Lex glanced outside, barely able to make out the sign, **Smallville Municipal Airport**.

_Figures_, Lex thought.

"It appears we are here," Lex set his glass of brandy on the minibar as the car slowed at the entrance gate.

The barrier window lowered after few moments.

"Sir, air control has grounded all scheduled flights, visibility is zero."

"Why didn't they call me? I could have made alternate plans," Lex's tone sharp with frustration. They wasted so much time driving out here, just because Lionel wouldn't let the copter land at the mansion. Lex felt a growing resentment towards his father and his apparent control over everything in Lex's life. It wouldn't have surprised Lex if Lionel had somehow conjured the bad weather too.

"Sir, they tried calling but the network is jammed and the weather is severally interfering with cell service."

Lex locked his jaw. "This is ridiculous."

"Lex, it's fine, really," Lois piped up, reaching her hand forward and touching his shoulder, the warmth of her hand immediately calming him.

Realizing he was on the edge of the seat, he relaxed and sat back. Lex looked over at Lois. She was looking at him, a slight furrow on her brow. Lex warmed again at the look, taking it as concern for him. He smiled at her and her own face relaxed. Lex took his glass back from the top of the bar and nodded to the driver. He took several deep breaths before he spoke again.

"Jack, take us back to town."

Jack nodded and raised the window, leaving Lex alone with Lois again. Soon the car was swaying with motion, the occupants on their way back to Smallville.

"I'm sorry, Lois. It looks like we'll have to make other plans," Lex sipped his brandy, eyeing her over his glass.

"Okay. So do you have any ideas?" Lois asked sipping her wine and meeting Lex's stare. Lex felt his pulse quicken as he resisted the urge, again, to take her in his arms and kiss her.

Instead Lex shrugged. "I'll figure something out."


	3. Chapter 3

Downtown Smallville didn't have much to offer by way of restaurants. There was The Talon (which Lex was absolutely not taking Lois to), there was the Chinese place (cheap imitation in Lex's mind), there was the Brewery (it wasn't a burger and beer night for Lex), and there was the Italian Restaurant. Lex had been to the Italian place once, and hadn't been impressed. But seeing as they were stuck within the constraints of what Smallville had to offer, Lex didn't have the option of being picky. It was the nicest place in town, even though that wasn't saying much.

As the limo pulled up outside the restaurant there was a bright flash of lightening and within seconds a loud crack of thunder followed. The light drizzle from earlier in the day was developing into a full fledged thunderstorm.

Lex and Lois exchanged nervous smiles.

Thankfully the restaurant had a covered driveway, so Jack, the limo driver, let Lex and Lois out beneath the shelter of the awning. The wind had picked up a bit, and Lex felt the spatter of rain on his head.

Lex grasped Lois's hand and they walked quickly to the entrance. As they entered the restaurant, Lex removed Lois's shawl and handed it over to the maitre'd.

As Lex turned back to Lois he could hear her giggling.

"What?" Lex asked, amused by her light laughter.

Lois nodded to the room before them and as Lex looked out at the room he also offered a slight laugh. It was completely empty.

In a way it was nice to be alone. It was quiet, and they had their choice of table. Lex led Lois to a table near the back, next to a fireplace. The light was dimmer, and the fire cast warm shadows on Lois's bare shoulders. Lex found himself staring at her again; staring at her bright brown eyes and her full lips; at her sleek neck and smooth shoulders, at her long thin arms.

"Earth to Lex…" Lois was waving her hand in front of Lex's face.

"I'm sorry, Lois," Lex responded. He had been lost in his thoughts, thoughts of her…suddenly Lex was thankful for the dim light and the warm glow from the fire. He didn't want Lois to see him blush.

"Tell me something," Lois asked, resting her chin in her hand, leaning across the table with an inquisitive look in her eye.

"Like what?" Lex responded, and with all his restraint he kept his eyes on her face.

"Something no one else knows, something about you that you don't share with just anyone," Lois dropped her hand, crossing her arms on the table. She tilted her head and waited expectantly.

Lex felt a momentary pulse of panic. There were a lot of things that no one knew. There were a lot of things Lex kept to himself. But he suddenly felt that he wanted to share these things with Lois. He felt he would almost tell her anything she asked. He realized with a shock that he had no power here. It was all in Lois's hands. Now the trick was to keep her from discovering that she held such power over him.

Lex regarded Lois as he leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of the wine that they had ordered. She held her gaze, and Lex felt his admiration for her grow.

Suddenly he smiled as a memory came back to him. "Okay, this may not be what you had in mind, but here goes."

Lois smiled, "Okay..."

"I went to a private school-an uptight, white-collar, rich boy's school. My father dumped me there every year, and I would see him for maybe a month over summer, and sometimes at Christmas. Most of the time I spent my summers and other holiday's with the housekeeper. One particular Christmas when I was thirteen my father was supposed to take me skiing in the Alps. But he cancelled, leaving me for either some bimbo, or some business deal that couldn't wait a few days so that he could take me skiing."

Lois sat, her eyes betraying her empathy for the situation Lex was describing. Lex figured she probably understood better than anyone.

"The night after my father had called, Christmas eve actually, I snuck out of the house taking my father's gold watch-well, one of his many gold-watches-and hitch-hiked through the night. Let me tell you, I got some strange looks before this nice old lady stopped. I think people were freaked out about this young bald kid. They probably thought I was some Neo-Nazi escaped from a juvenile prison or something."

Lois smiled.

"So, this old lady started talking to me, telling me how she was driving through the night so she could surprise her son and daughter-in-law on Christmas morning. And then without even realizing it, I ended up telling her all about my mother's death, and my father," Lex paused to drink from his wine glass.

"She was a very sweet woman, and was kind enough to drive me all the way back home, even though it was going to make her that much later for her own Christmas celebration. I tried to give her the gold watch as payment, but she wouldn't take it. So I shoved it under the seat of her car. She never tried to bring the watch back, at least that I know of. I can only hope she found it and either pawned it or gave it to her son. My father never missed it, that I know. And no one ever missed me. I slept in late that Christmas morning, and spent the day with many expensive gifts, but no family to share them with," Lex turned his wine glass between his hands, staring at the deep red liquid as it moved in the glass.

"God, Lex, that's so depressing," Lois stared at him. "Not exactly the kind of story I was looking for. I can't imagine what kind of childhood that must have been for you-being alone. I at least had my sister, well, most of the time."

Lex smiled at Lois, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag the night down. I can think of another story if you wish."

Lois shook her head. "No way, you're Mister Depressing. Anyway, it's my turn to tell a story," she grinned, and Lex couldn't help but grin back.

"Lucy and I ran away once. This was right after our mom died. The General was threatening to move us to Germany, I think it was. Lucy and I-well, mainly me-didn't want to move. The house was still where my mom was, you know?"

Lex nodded. He did know, it had been somewhat the same for him, only he'd wanted to move away from where his mother had lived. There were too many painful memories…

Lois suddenly started laughing and Lex looked at her, a little surprised at her outburst. He smiled confusedly back.

"Sorry, I was just remembering," Lois stopped laughing and took a breath. "When Lucy and I tried to run away, we packed our little pink suitcases with all our stuffed animals, we each took a handful of Oreo's from the kitchen and we made it halfway down the driveway before the officer next door stopped us. We really weren't very smart, since we lived on the Army base."

Lex smiled. "Guess we have a bit more in common than I originally thought."

"Yeah, guess so," Lois said, as if deep in thought. She and Lex were staring at each other, and would have stayed that way had their food not arrived at that precise moment.

Dinner passed with polite conversation-no references to dead mothers or hitch-hiking runaway preteens. It was relaxing and Lex was once again glad for the empty restaurant.

As the waiter cleared their dinner and brought out the dessert cart, Lois's cell phone rang out, some pop song ring tone. Lois smiled apologetically as she quickly pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it off.

"Chloe," she said.

"If you need to talk to her its okay," Lex offered.

Lois shook her head. "It can wait."

Lex smiled, feeling for the first time since he had picked Lois up that he had her undivided attention.

"So shall we order dessert?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Lex and Lois left the restaurant, they discovered the rainstorm had ceased. The clouds had dissipated and the night was clear and cool, the air fresh with the scent of rain.

"Wow, this is amazing," Lois smiled as they walked out to the waiting limo, Lois stepping out from under the covered entrance.

"I don't remember seeing a night so clear in a very long time. It's kind of…" Lois let her voice trail off.

Lex had been looking up at the stars and he turned to Lois when her voice faded. She was looking down, her arms crossed over her chest as if she were chilled. She had a look on her face, pensive, confused, happy...Lex couldn't quite decipher what she might be feeling.

He removed his jacket and draped it over Lois's shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. They stood out on the driveway of the restaurant, out from under the awning, staring at the stars.

_It's kind of romantic_, Lex thought.

"Are you ready to go?" Lex asked after a few minutes of staring. Lex saw Lois shiver slightly, than she nodded.

Back in the limo Lois started to remove Lex's jacket but he shook his head and placed it back around her shoulders, this time leaving his arm around her. He felt her stiffen, but as the limo pulled out onto the empty street she slowly relaxed into him, and Lex felt completely comfortable with the feel of her weight against him.

"So, where're we going now?" Lois asked, her hands folded in her lap.

"Well, something you said earlier gave me an idea," Lex cryptically answered then said nothing more.

Lois turned her head and looked up at Lex, an amused but questioning look on her face. Lex turned his head down to her, his breath momentarily catching in his throat. Their faces were inches apart. As they stared at one another Lex watched Lois's face soften. Her big, brown eyes stared into the fierce green ones of Lex. There was electricity in the air between them. Lex slowly moved his face towards her, his pulse quickening at the prospect of what was to come.

Their lips were centimeters apart when the limo came to a sudden halt, jarring Lex and Lois, and interrupting the kiss that was going to be.

"What the…" Lex grumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked Lois, and as she nodded and sat up, Lex angrily pressed the button that lowered the window to the driver.

"What's going on!" He asked the driver, forcefully.

"Sorry, sir. A dog ran out in front of the car. I didn't want to hit it. I apologize for the sudden stop."

"Well, be more careful," Lex snapped, raising the darkened window once more.

He looked to Lois and smiled apologetically. Lois had retreated to the corner of the seat, leaning her body against door. She returned his smile, a bit nervously, and then turned her head out the window.

Lex cursed his luck, the moment they had shared now gone. The two rode in silence until the limo slowed and came to a stop.

Lex glanced at his watch. It was only a little after 10, still early. Jack opened the back door of the limo and Lex stepped out, followed by Lois. As Lois finally saw where it was they were headed next, she looked at Lex with a doubtful smile.

"Ah, are you sure you want to go in here?"

Lex smiled confidently. "Of course. Why not? We can have some fun and relax," Lex reached his hand out and Lois took it without pause. _That's a good sign_, Lex thought happily as he and Lois walked towards the Smallville Bar and Bowling Alley.

Laughter, talking and the sounds of bowling balls knocking over pins assaulted Lex's ears as they entered the alley.

"Where to?" Lex asked Lois. She smiled and pulled him towards the cashier where he and Lois gave their shoe size and were each given a pair of bowling shoes. Lex was reluctant to touch his. They were kind of dingy, and who knew what kind of foot fungus might be lurking in the lining of the shoes. Lois started laughing and Lex looked at her.

"It's okay, Lex. The shoes are sprayed with an anti-fungal, anti-bacterial, anti-whatever after each wear. They are probably cleaner than your own shoes."

Lex doubted that, but he took the shoes from the pimply faced cashier anyway. After they were assigned a lane, Lex and Lois made their way towards the center of the bowling alley. They were soliciting a few stares, Lois in her backless, spaghetti strapped silver dress, and Lex in his dark blue suit, Lex was fully aware and felt proud to have Lois on his arm.

Lois led Lex down to their lane, and as they sat Lex looked around, taking it all in. Lois had her shoes (and some borrowed socks) on in no time, and when Lex turned in her direction he was confronted with a smirk.

"You've never been bowling before, have you?" She asked, a teasing accusation in her voice.

"Well, once, before my mother died, she took me to a birthday party for one of the kids at school. He had a couple bowling lanes in his house. That was the one and only time I've bowled. And I wasn't that good," Lex was a little taken aback at his apparent inability to not speak the complete truth to Lois. He could just hear his father's voice, _A Luthor is good at everything son, never advertise weakness, no matter what the task_.

"Well, you are in for a game then, cause I am a bowling maniac," Lex had to grin at Lois, she was now standing in front of Lex, her dress hanging perfectly off her, hugging her curves in all the right places. But on her feet were insane looking red, blue and yellow bowling shoes.

"What?" Lois followed his eyes to her feet. "Watch it, rich boy, you won't look much better in your Armani and these clown shoes."

Lex, surprising himself, actually laughed out loud. The groups of bowlers on either side of Lois and Lex turned their way for a moment, Lex's laugh echoing through the alley.

Lois was staring at Lex, an amused look of surprise on her face as well. Lex stifled his laughter and set to lacing up the incredibly tacky bowling shoes he was given by the pimpled teen at the counter.

As Lex straightened up from lacing his shoes, he didn't see Lois. Panicking for a moment, he spun in his chair and was relieved to find her looking for a ball right behind him. Lex stood, sliding a bit in the traction-less shoes and smooth wood floor.

"So, how do I do this?" He asked, coming up behind Lois and talking softly over her shoulder, into her ear.

Lois turned and thrust a ball into Lex's hands. "Find one that's heavy enough for you, with holes large enough for your fingers," she teased, batting her eyes at Lex, leaving him gaping at her as she made her way down the shelves of bowling balls.

After about five minutes Lex was confident he had found the right ball. As he walked it over to their spot where Lois sat waiting, he noticed she had filled in the scorecard, Richie, and Lala.

He looked at her, confused, as he placed his ball in the return machine. "Richie? Lala?" He questioned her.

"Richie-you know, your rich; and Lala was my nickname when I was little. I was feeling nostalgic, what can I say?"

Lex only nodded. He was continually bewildered by Lois. Her behavior was changing with each passing moment. _She must feel comfortable here, _Lex thought. _And she's probably being more herself than I've seen all night._

"You're up, Richie," Lois nodded her head towards the lane. "You do know what to do, don't you?"

Lex, not sure if he liked this Lois, but feeling titillated by her spirit, only nodded at Lois, and walking forward, he threw what he thought was a good turn down the lane. At least it wasn't a gutterball. Now the game was on.

Halfway through their second game, Lex was feeling so at ease, he was trading innuendos with Lois. At the start of the 6th frame, Lex suddenly craved something he'd never craved before. Beer.

"Lala," Lois mocked laughter at Lex, "How about I get us a pitcher of beer from the bar?"

Lois nodded in agreement, and Lex made his way towards the bar. He checked his watch out of habit, and was shocked to see it was almost 11. Where had the last hour gone?

Lex weaved his way through the larger crowd gathered around the bar, and ordered a pitcher of draft beer.

Lex was waiting for the bartender to fill the order he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Luthor, Junior. What are you doing out here with the blue-collar crowd?" A heavyset, bearded man with breath heavily laced with the smell of alcohol, jeered at him. The men around him grumbled and sniggered in agreement.

"I'm just here, having a good time, like all of you," Lex smiled and turned back to the bar.

"You aren't just like us. Have you ever had to work an honest day in your life?"

Lex knew this was going to a place he'd rather avoid, so instead of reflecting back on his two days of homelessness when Lucas and his father had kicked him out of the house, he simply succumbed to their apparent need to make him feel unwelcome.

"No, I never have had to work for my money," Lex saw shadows cross most of the faces of the men around him. "Let me buy all you hard working fellows drinks, a round for the whole bar," Lex hollered the last part loud enough for the room to hear and there were a few cheers from the back wall, near the pool table. But the men that had blocked Lex in at the bar weren't smiling, nor appreciative of Lex's offer.

"Keep your money. And leave," the bearded man who had started at Lex stepped in closer.

"Like I said, I'm only here to have a good time," Lex had a very bad feeling.

"Have a good time somewhere else!" The bearded man yelled as he swung his right arm across, catching Lex right between his nose and his left eye. Lex heard a crunch and felt the blood flow from his nose just as his eye starting stinging, watering profusely.

Several men grabbed the bearded guy, who was still swinging wildly, and dragged him out of the bar. Lex threw his hands up to his face leaning heavily against the bar. The bartender and a few other patrons gathered around Lex, offering assistance.

"Lex, what…Oh my God!"

Lex opened his one good eye and saw Lois in front of him, her expression betraying her horror.


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I going to do with you?" Lois held an ice pack gently on Lex's nose, his head resting in her lap.

They were still in the bar at the bowling alley, in a booth near the back. The manager of the alley had apologized profusely for over ten minutes until a few sheriff deputies had arrived, and after taking statements from all present, the deputies had left it to Lex to decide if he wanted the man who hit him to be taken into custody.

Lex had been very tempted. He disliked being sucker-punched as much as anyone else, but after some thought he decided it was better to let the man feel like he owed Lex for his freedom. The idea that he held that kind of power thrilled Lex and he took his chance here to use it, though he guessed Lois and the others in the bar probably took his actions for less devious then they really were.

Lex opened his good eye and squinted at Lois's hovering face. He tried to smile, and felt the dried blood around his nose pull at his skin and his swollen eye twinge in pain.

Lois grinned back at him, her free hand resting on Lex's head, absently stroking his forehead.

Lex closed his eyes and felt completely relaxed, though he was lying on his back wearing an expensive Italian suit in a dingy bowling alley bar, the ridiculous bowling shoes still on his feet, which were hanging over the edge of the bench seat.

"Looks like the bleeding finally stopped," Lois lifted the ice pack and examined Lex's wounded face. Lex opened both his eyes again, his left one feeling very sore and swollen, like it didn't fit in his head anymore.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor?"

The voice startled Lex and Lois. Sighing, Lex slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, his head throbbing as the blood rushed from it. Lois had her hands behind him, helping him up.

There was a kid standing before them. Lex fought the urge to laugh as he stared at the same young, pimply faced kid who had sold them their games of bowling. The kid looked scared to death.

"What is it?" Lex asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Lex!" Lois hissed in his ear.

The kid opened his mouth, but no sound emitted. He closed it again, still staring at Lex with wide, frightened eyes.

"Take a breath, kid," Lois said smartly.

The kid nodded and breathed in deep. For a moment he swayed and Lex wondered if he was going to pass out from the influx of oxygen to his brain.

"Mybosswantstoknowifyouaredonewithyourlane?" He blurted in one breath.

Lex stared at the kid, his mind trying to process the question.

"Say wha?" Lois said with obvious confusion, her right brow raised in her trademark look.

"My boss. He, uh, wants to know…well, if you're done, you know, bowling?" The kid shuffled his feet and stared at the table where the bloody rag and ice pack now sat.

"Yes," Lex answered without hesitation. The kid stood there for a moment, now looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Is there something else?" Lois prompted.

"Well…I, uh, need the shoes back?" He said, as if asking permission.

"I'll go," Lois said, climbing out of the booth and taking the clown shoes from Lex. He had kicked them off his feet.

While Lois went for their regular shoes and other belongings, Lex ignored the youth still standing in front of him and laid back down on the bench, his headache steadily getting worse in the smoky, noisy bar.

Lex laid on the vinyl seat of the booth with his eyes closed, his head pulsing with every beat of his heart. _What a night_, he thought. _Not exactly progressing like I had hoped_. Lex started as he felt something brush his socked feet. Raising his head and wincing through the pain, he breathed a sigh and smiled as he saw Lois smirking, swinging her shawl and Lex's coat jacket at his feet.

Lex slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position again and moved over to let Lois sit next to him. Lois tossed their stuff in the other side of the booth and slid in next to Lex, handing him his designer shoes.

"So what now?" Lois asked, leaning her head on her hand and watching Lex as he slid on his shoes under the table. "You look horrible," she added, grinning widely.

"Thank you," Lex replied sarcastically. "You still look amazing," he added, the sarcasm disappearing.

Lois turned her head, her cheeks pinking slightly at the brazen compliment.

"And to answer your first question…I don't know. I'm fresh out of ideas, this has been more of an evening than I ever expected," Lois silently nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised you weren't ready to go back to the Kent's long ago," Lex added, reaching his hand to his face and touching his bruised eye.

Lex kept prodding at his eye as his head continued to pound. Lois glanced around the bar.

"Lex," Lois suddenly turned, meeting Lex's stare. "Wanna play some pool?" Lois challenged.

Twenty minutes later Lois and a bruised and slightly bloodied Lex were standing at one of the many pool tables in the bar of the bowling alley. Lex let Lois break, and surprisingly, she was quite good, sinking two solids right away.

After Lois missed her third shot, Lex moved in to take his turn, noticing that most of the patrons of the bar were watching them, or watching Lois. Lex felt a wave of possessive anger wash over him and he took his shot, missing the 10-ball and sending the cue ball into the corner pocket, scratching.

There was some sniggering from the table next to them but as Lex straightened up slowly and turned towards them they stopped laughing and turned their backs to Lex and Lois.

Lex stared at them for a moment, than slowly moved his head around the bar. He felt certain everyone was watching them, and laughing, probably thinking Lex had no idea how to play pool. Lex tried to clear his mind, knowing that what everyone else though didn't matter, only what Lois thought mattered. Lex blinked against the haze of the bar, his head feeling thick and still pounding painfully.

"Lex, are you okay?" Lois asked, placing her cue stick on the pool table, disrupting the placement of the balls.

Lex felt Lois place her hand on the small of his back.

Lex didn't feel very well. Aside from the rude stares and the smoky air, his head was pounding worse then ever. All Lex wanted to do was sink into the deep cushions of his leather sofa and drink a large tumbler of scotch.

"Lex?" Lois asked, her voice more insistent, worrisome.

"Yeah, I suddenly don't feel that great. How about we get out of here?" Lex turned a little too quickly to Lois, his vision blurring for a moment. Lex gripped the edge of the pool table, and willed himself to remain standing.

"Sure," Lois took Lex's hand and they slowly made their way out of the bar, and the bowling alley. Lex let Lois lead him, and he wondered if maybe he didn't have a concussion from the punch.

As they got into the limo, Lex sat heavily in his seat, leaning his head back. Lois slid in next to him, her face concerned.

"Where to, Mr. Luthor?" Jack, the driver asked from the front seat.

"Take Ms. Lane back to the Kent's, then home for me," Lex said, his eyes closed.

"No way, Lex," Lois interjected, causing Lex to raise his head and eye her with curiosity.

"Let's just go to your place," Lois said, averting her eyes from his as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. Lex was a little taken aback. "I'll make sure you lay down and that you're okay. I feel like this my fault," Lois added.

"It's not your fault Lois," Lex replied, indicating to Jack to head back to the Luthor Mansion. "I've been trying for years to repair the damage my father wreaked in this town, but by now I feel it's a losing battle. Some people will just never get past my name."

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled in front of the Luthor mansion, and Lois and Lex emerged into the cool night, the stars shining more brightly than they had been in town. As the cool night air hit Lex's face he felt refreshed, his pounding headache abating just a bit.

Once again, Lois took hold of Lex's hand and led him inside the mansion; taking him to the only room she knew how to get too, Lex's study/library.

"Sit," Lois ordered and Lex, very attracted to this assertive side of Lois, obeyed and watched with amusement as Lois headed towards the mini-bar and poured a glass full of scotch into a large tumbler.

"How did you know I wanted this," Lex asked as Lois brought the drink to him, sitting next to Lex with her legs beneath her, her right arm along the back of the leather sofa, the left arm offering the drink to Lex.

Lois shrugged and offered a teasing smile.

"You're not that hard to read, Lex," Lois laughed finally.

Lex reached for the glass, his hand covering Lois's. They sat, staring at each other for several minutes. Lex felt a pounding in his chest, momentarily forgetting about the pounding in his head. Lois breathed out a nervous giggle and pulled her hand out from beneath Lex's.

Lex sipped the scotch and relished the burn as the drink slid down his throat. He turned the glass in his hands, than set it on the glass table in front of him.

"You should really get something on those blood stains, you're going to ruin your shirt," Lois observed, indicating the spots of blood on the collar of Lex's dress shirt.

"It's fine, I have more than enough shirts I can do without this one," Lex smiled.

Lois nodded and crossed her arms before her. Lex heard the grandfather clock in the entryway chime midnight.

"Well, it's late, and you appear to be feeling better, so I guess I'll get back to the Kent's," Lois unfolded her legs and stood awkwardly for a moment in front of Lex.

"So, see ya!" Lois waved and started towards the doors.

Lex reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. She stood still, her back to him. Lex held her hand and slowly stood and turned so he was facing her back.

Lex raised his right hand, and traced his finger down the side of Lois's neck, then moving his head forward he kissed her in the same spot. He felt Lois lean into him and as he lifted his head he gently urged her to turn and face him. They stood inches apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Lex lifted his hands and cupped her face, tilting Lois's chin up where his lips where waiting to meet hers. As their lips met Lex felt a force drive through his body, as if the earth were moving beneath him.

As they released from the first kiss, Lois shyly smiled and stepped back, her hands wringing themselves in front of her.

"Okay, then, goodnight," she blurted with a false cheerfulness as she moved back a few more steps then disappeared out the door.

Lex sighed and moved towards his glass of scotch, taking another sip. He replayed every moment of the evening over and over in his mind. After a disastrous start, it had ended up not too badly. Setting the glass on the mantle of the fireplace, Lex proceeded to untuck and remove his bloodstained shirt. Clad only in his dress pants and white undershirt, Lex moved towards the fireplace where he tossed his shirt and lit it on fire. He stood back, taking his glass from the mantle and sipping his scotch he watched the shirt disappear within the warm yellow flames.

As the fire slowly died, Lex turned and saw Lois standing in the doorway. Startled by her sudden reappearance, Lex sloshed scotch down the front of his white undershirt. He cursed under his breath as he set the tumbler on the glass coffee table and lifted the undershirt over his sore and swollen head.

"Uh, I forgot my wrap," Lois stammered in the doorway, her eyes looking everywhere but at Lex's bare chest.

Lex smiled and grabbed the shimmering silver wrap from the leather chair where it lay with his jacket. He moved across the room, holding it out to Lois. This close Lex could see there was a flush to Lois's cheeks and her eyes were bright.

Holding it out for her to take, he waited to see if she would look at him. When she finally turned her eyes to Lex, he moved in.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long hiatus, here, at last, is an update. thanks for all your patience! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Lois Lane was in turmoil. She had just been kissed by the wealthiest man in Smallville, if not all of Kansas and the United States. Now she stood in the cold, stone hallway of said man's mansion, her back against the roughly hewn stone.

Recalling the kiss caused her heart to pound and her breath to escape her. She slowly raised her fingers, gently touching her lips which still pulsed from the heated kiss. Lois dropped her hand, and leaning her head back she broke into a grin, a giggle threatening.

_All night long Lois had been at odds with herself. She'd agreed to this date to simply get Lex off her back about it. And much to her dismay she'd found herself actually having a good time. It had been midway through dinner that the transition occurred. The discussion about running away had opened Lois's eyes to the fact that Lex was, in a way, just like her. He missed his mother and wished his father was more involved in his life. The specifics weren't quite the same but the general feelings were. He simply needed acceptance for who he was. Lois understood that feeling very well._

_As she had stared at the stars in the clear sky she had found herself wishing Lex would kiss her. She'd wanted to curse herself for it. All her grandstanding and resistance to his advances were for naught. She was inexplicably drawn to him. For Lois, it felt like she was seeing the person Lex would have been had his life been a bit different; had he not been raised by nannies and strict schoolmasters; had his mother lived and his father cared about more than an heir to an empire._

_As the night progressed Lois had found herself becoming nervous, and dreading the end of the night when she was sure Lex would try and kiss her. He hadn't bothered to hide his attraction to her, and by the limo ride to the bowling alley Lois had started accepting some of his advances. This hadn't eased the feeling of dread that had settled in her stomach. For as much as she thought herself worthy of any man, she had still wondered why Lex Luthor would have any kind of interest in her._

_But she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be held, and she couldn't deny it regardless of who was holding her. She'd forgotten the feeling as she nestled next to Lex, his strong arms holding her to him. Lois, for the first time that night, had relaxed and let herself be held, be protected. When the limo driver almost ran over the dog Lois had been jolted, literally and figuratively, out of her reverie. She'd scolded herself, and once again built up her defenses, keeping her distance from Lex. She had felt almost ashamed of allowing herself to feel. It was much easier not to feel anything at all, and in not feeling she didn't run the risk of being hurt._

_Lois had managed to keep her distance at the bowling alley, while still having a good time with Lex. She didn't think he'd really noticed the difference. Lois was actually a little surprised with how comfortable she felt in the presence of Lex. She'd found herself joking with him, and actually revealing her father's pet name for her. A name she'd never so much as whispered to another person. Lois was utterly confused, her heart tugging in one direction, her logical mind pulling her the other way._

_But Lois lost the tug of war with her heart when she saw Lex bruised and bloodied in the bar of the bowling alley. Her heart had won out, and truth be told, Lois's logical mind wasn't really trying very hard to resist._

_She had held his injured head in her lap, absently stroking his forehead while a cool cloth rested on his bruised face. Lois had been quite unprepared for the feelings that were brewing within her. She had kept shaking her head slightly, as if to clear the fog that had somehow managed to cover everything around her, leaving Lex clearly centered, the focus of her attention. All she had heard were the voices of Clark and Chloe, warning her about getting involved with Lex Luthor. But Lois was beyond that now. She had been sucked in, and she wasn't entirely sure she was sorry about it. Lex knew how to treat women, and Lois had never been treated as wonderfully before in her life. Was it wrong that she enjoyed the flattery and the attention?_

_When they had finally left the bowling alley, Lex was sporting a black eye and a slightly swollen nose. His shirt had been covered in blood. But still he stood back while Lois entered the car first, and when they reached the mansion, he held the doors for her. Always the gentleman._

_Lois had been stunned with her own willingness to go back to the mansion with Lex. She really had been worried for him, but part of her didn't want the night to end without some kind of validation of her newborn feelings. It turned out Lois wanted that goodnight kiss she had dreaded at the start of the evening. But it had proved harder and more awkward than she had thought. Lois was of the opinion that the man should make the first move. So she had waited for Lex to do so. And it wasn't until she had made her way to the door that he did._

Lois recalled the moment, replaying the scene in slow motion. He had grabbed her arm, the heat from his hand sending shocks through her system. For a moment Lois had been frightened, the intensity of the feelings and the desire so strong she felt powerless to resist. His fingers had tracing her neck, his breath hot and his lips so soft they almost tickled her skin. Lois had felt she would go insane. He had then turned her towards him, and had kissed her in such a way that Lois was certain no one would ever give her such a perfect kiss again.

Lois turned her head, looking at the closed door that led back to the den where Lex sat. She wanted to go back in, but couldn't resolve herself to appear so needy and weak. She cursed for not staying after the kiss initially happened. But how was she to know? She had been frightened, and completely out of control.

Lois sighed and stood upright from the wall. Turning, she started towards the front entrance when she remembered; her shawl. She left it on the lounge chair. Lois grinned once again, and spinning on her heels she headed towards the closed door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and swung the door inwards.

Lois found herself staring at Lex, a shirtless Lex, and she felt her insides writhe with nervousness and self-doubt, she averted her eyes, looking up, down, left and right. She looked everywhere except at the man before her.

"Uh, I forgot my wrap," she heard herself say, fumbling over the words and knowing she sounded like a complete idiot.

She shifted her eyes from the blazing fireplace to the smooth wood floor, and staring down she caught the perfect reflection of Lex. She watched the reflection as he lifted her shimmering, sheer shawl from the black leather lounge chair. She watched him walk slowly towards her, the shawl in one hand. Lois, even through the mirrored floor, could see his tight abdominal muscles move beneath his skin with every stride. She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat.

Suddenly he was before her, and Lois, unable to stop herself, raised her eyes to meet his. Lex's already bright green eyes were staring right through her. Lois felt her face grow hot as she absently reached one hand out to take the shawl. She was unable to tear her eyes away. When their hands met, Lex pulled her to him, cutting off her surprised gasp with a deep kiss that rivaled the first.

As they broke apart, each breathless, Lex leaned his forehead against Lois's.

"I'm glad you forgot your wrap," he whispered.

All Lois could do was nod in agreement. She didn't trust herself to speak. She allowed Lex to lead her back to the couch where they had first sat after coming in. He lowered her to the sofa.

"I'll be right back," Lex whispered, planting soft, butterfly kisses on Lois's lips, and nose, and cheeks. She nodded again as she watched him go out the side door.

He paused in the doorway. "Don't go anywhere," he added, sounding almost like he was pleading with her.

Lois smiled but didn't answer. Lex disappeared through the dark doorway and Lois could hear faint echoes of his footfalls as he proceeded to some unknown destination within the giant mansion.

The silence that greeted Lois was deafening. Not even the crackle of the fire could drown out the nagging voices that were giving hold in Lois's mind. She could hear the rationale voice of her cousin, and the irrational but passionate objections of Clark. She could even hear the wise advice of Mrs. Kent.

A cloud of confusion settled over Lois. Her previously contented expression faltering as she looked around the dimly lit room. The artifacts and ancient weapons mounted on the wall, the shelves of books rising higher than Lois stood started to create an intimidating feel.

In a sudden flash of panic Lois stood, and grabbing her shawl she bolted from the room, vaguely hearing echoes of her name being called from behind her but refusing to stop for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short but sweet, this is the LAST update. I can think of nothing else to extend this first date any further and honestly, I've lost interest. If I feel inspired later to turn this into a Lex/Lois dating fic, I'll post more. But with Lex's bad behavior so far this season, I'm not feeling the Lex-love. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this last bit.**

* * *

Lois's heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floors as she bolted from the mansion. She swung her arms, the blood pumping through her veins as she felt a stitch start forming in her side.

Bursting out the front doors of Lex's mansion, Lois was pulled back suddenly. She spun, barely staying on her feet, only to find her shawl caught on the doorknob. She yanked, hearing the shawl give a little, tearing. Lois grabbed the end of the shawl with both hands and braced herself. As she was about to pull on the cloth she saw movement behind the door.

Lois loosened her grip and dropped the shimmering material watching, as if in slow motion, as the end of the wrap fluttered gently to the ground.

Lex, fully dressed once again, slowly approached her. His expression was amused, but concerned.

Lois steeled herself, straightening her back and crossing her arms, putting her defenses on full alert.

"Lois, why are you running away?"

"I'm not running," she answered defiantly. "I just thought I shouldn't worry the Kent's about where I was."

The truth was Lois was scared to death. She would never admit it to anyone, but Lex Luthor had a way of looking into her soul, and she was afraid if he looked too close he wouldn't like what he saw.

Lex smiled as if he understood exactly what Lois meant and nodded. Lois remained rooted just outside the entryway unable to will her feet to move. She felt an involuntary shiver, the night air chilling from the rain.

Lex was now inches from her. Lois, stubborn and unwilling to lower her eyes, stared back at him. Lex kept his gaze, his eyes dancing with a humor Lois simply didn't see in this particular situation.

Lex reached forward, placing his hands on Lois's shoulders. Slowly he ran them up and down her arms, a vain attempt at bringing forth some warmth.

"You're freezing out here. Please come back inside and we can talk," Lex's eyes traveled over her face then down her right shoulder, following the bend in her arm until his eyes rested on her hands still folded at her chest. His own hand followed his eyes and Lois didn't try to resist as Lex gently pried her arms open, his hand grasping hers and pulling her back inside.

As Lois let Lex lead her back to the den, she glanced back at the open door where her wrap remained caught on the doorknob, fluttering gently in the cool, night breeze.

* * *

Lois found herself once again seated on the leather sofa. She held a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, the warmth it slowly spreading through her entire body. Lex was seated across from her with a fresh glass of scotch resting on the arm of the overstuffed chair. He was relaxed, leaning back with his legs crossed. He was staring at her with a slightly predatory gaze.

Lois sipped her hot chocolate. Her panic was slowly starting to fade, though Lex was still making her a little nervous.

"Are you feeling better?"

Lois offered a slight smile and nodded.

"I panicked earlier," she said, as if that explained everything.

Lex offered a smile. "I noticed."

Lois giggled nervously back.

"Lois, there's no pressure here. If you don't want to go out with me again, that's fine. Just tell me. I've enjoyed our one night together, and I won't press you to ever see me again. You just need to tell me," Lex leaned forward, his bold green eyes piercing straight to Lois's heart.

Lois attempted a smile, but she felt so guilty inside she couldn't imagine how it actually looked on her face. She had to give credit where credit was due, Lex was good at guilt. Lois still felt like she hadn't been entirely fair to him and thus couldn't honestly get angry for his obvious play on her emotions.

"Lex…," Lois stopped. She bit her lip, scared to admit her feelings out loud. Speaking her feelings had never been Lois's strongest attribute. She dropped her eyes for a moment, and finding a loose thread in her skirt she picked at it with her free hand.

"I did have more fun tonight than I thought I would. I wouldn't say no if you asked me out again," Lois shrugged and continued picking at her dress.

"Lois, would you go out with me again?" Lex asked with no hesitation.

Trying to bite back a smile, Lois nodded. She kept her concentration fixed on the loose thread, unwilling to give Lex the pleasure of knowing he was getting to her.

She heard him move and felt the cushions of the sofa shift as he sat next to her. She felt his hand as he gently raised her chin, and she felt a complete sense of belonging and joy as he kissed her.

An hour or so later, Lois and Lex were parked in front of the Kent's farmhouse. The lights were all off except a lone porch light. Lex had driven Lois back in one of his many cars, and as they sat in silence Lois found she wasn't quite ready to say goodnight. She knew once she did the spell would be broken. Knowing there was no one she could confide in about the evening left her dreading the morning when Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Clark, would all be watching her with expectation expressions.

"Right now I wish I wasn't staying here," Lois said absently, staring at the dark house.

"Just remember what you do on your own time is no one's business but yours. You own no one any explanations," Lex offered, taking Lois's hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Yeah, I know you're right," Lois smiled at Lex and gently pulled her hand back. "Goodnight, Lex."

Lois leaned over and gave Lex one last, deep, goodnight kiss. Leaving the car she stood on the porch and watched the taillights of LEX XIX pull out of the Kent's driveway and disappear into the early morning.

_**end**_


End file.
